blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcos Storm Hammers
The Arcos Storm hammers are an elite group of highly advanced and secretive military personal who are pledged to protect Arcos and the surrounding land from the mutants, aliens and other hazards that stalk the blighted nightmare of a landscape which makes up most of former human territory now. The Hammers are a result of the Z.E.U.S Project where a group of human engineers and genetists were hired by varoius governments to create a new, powerful elite class of super mech-warriors designed to lay waste across planets and spearhead spaceship boarding actions against alien vessels. The purpose of these warriors was originally to lead invasion and expansion forces thoughout the galaxy to expand human power and influence by founding colonies on a variety of worlds. Volunteers were taken from the special forces of the various governments and experimented on. The first results were failures as candidates violently rejected genetic and mechanical implants, the first attempts to fuse a warrior into his or her exoskeleton were disasterous as the electronic and genetic piloting systems overloaded, frying the candidates nervous system. After four years of frustratingly little progress, a virus was discovered that unlocked the potential of a host's genetic material allowing him or her to alter parts of their body and mass produced combat stimulents and hormones, as well gaining additional senses such as detecting electrical impulses of s target's nervous system, somewhat simular to sharks. This virus was captured and bred and was eventully engineered to sync with a host's brain allowing the virus to become part of the host and therefore controllable. This ultimately solved the problems surrounding the fusing of a warrior into an exoskeleton. Afterwards giant robotic battlesuits and devastating biological and energy weapons were developed for these warriors to use, the virus itself was called the Colossus. The first batch of fully functioning warriors were created 23 years after the project was conceived and were engaged in rigourous training excerises for a standard 30 months, were the recruits got used to their new abilites and suits. These first warriors of whom 155 had volunteered, 97 had survived their implants and proceeded to finish their training. Their first mission against alien forces was initially successful as hundreads of the things were killed and driven off, however during a last act of defiance, the aliens detonated bombs in the mantle of the planet the battle was being waged on. This caused a chain reaction that destroyed the planet, only half of the mech-warriors managed to escape alive, now baptised in fire, they returned home and engaged in a new program of engineering and implants. At the height of their glory, shortly before mankind collasped on itself the mech-warriors now called Chimeras numbered 45000 as implantation procedures were advanced and mass production of implants and their insertsion became availble. After The Fall After mankind finally collasped, the remaining 3600 Chimeras retreated after sustained losses against both alien and human forces and went underground for a number of years before pledging themselves to Arcos city after it was founded and who was the only place capable of producing the implants, equipment and weaponry of the Chimeras. Thus the Storm Hammers were born and the technicians and engineers continued to ply their craft, forging new Chimeras. Currently Arcos can still produce the hi-tech gear and implants for the Chimeras, this and their losses have kept their numbers stable between 3800-4000 members. In return the Storm Hammers destroy any threats to Arcos and patrol the surrounding land, protecting what few hardy villages, traders, travelers and hunter communes that brave the wastes to etch out a living. The Storm Hammers are instrumental to Arcos' survival by protecting its trade routes and preventing its economy from being destroyed by the predations of monsters such as Anomoserpentus and Degoradons as well as the many lesser creatures that besiege the few remaining human communities. The Hammers charge out, cannons blazing to incinerate and pound any threat to ash, may it be mutant, alien or otherwise, it is thanks to these brave warriors efforts and others that mankind persists in these grim and fruitless times. To bette aid their duty and the cause of humanity, the Arcos Storm Hammers and their engineers have kept on researching and developing their technology and as a result a great variety of Hydrus Suit patterns and weaponry exist to be used at a moments notice to purge the Arcosian territories clean from danger and to preserve the last great haven and bastion of humanity. Implantation Process Step 1: The candidate is implanted with genetic implants that produce combat hormones in large quanitities and increase adrenelin production and change the composition of their blood so it transports oxygen and nutrients around their body with a massively increased efficency and improves its clotting properties. This increases the candidates regenerating abilities and allows them to survive the fusion process that permanently fuses the candidates into their exoskeletons. Step 2: The candidate is implanted with the Colossous Virus and receives mechanical units which increase synapse activity which allows the candidate to interface with the nerve circuitary of the exoskeleton and control it like the extentsion of his or her body that it is. Mechanical muscles are also implanted to increase the candidate's strength and agility, allowing them to move in their exoskeleton with ease. Step 3: The candidate is fused into their exoskeleton which is comprised of a titanium and carbon alloy weave bodysuit with incorperated neural circuitary and kevlar armour plates. The skelton totally covers the candidate's body, only leaving their head and face open to the surrounding environment. The armour is studded with connectio ports which are used to bind the candidate into their robotic suit. The candidate receives further implants which increase their senses and allow them to detect electrical impulses and switch to heat vision. Step 4: The candidate is now ready to be binded to their robotic suit known as a Hydrus. The Hydrus Suit is 4 metres tall and 1.7 metres wide at the shoulders, composed of highly advanced neuro circuits and mechanical muscles, the Suit can be piloted with precision and ease. It is armoured in thick, stream-lined plates of steel, strengthened with kevlar and titanium fibres, all this is overlaid in light, but strong anti-ballistics plastic which is resilient to explosives and energy weapons. The suit has five hardpoints (shoulders, back, and forearms) where a wide range of equipment and weaponry can be placed, allowing Suits to be fine-tuned for any situation. These attachments range from advanced sensory equipment like radars and electro-magnetic sensors to weaponry such as machine guns, missile launchers, light energy weapons, biological weapons and defensive turrents as well things like additional armour plating, and stealth generators. Tendrils of the candiate's biological matter spread though the connection ports in their exoskeleton and thoughout the Hydrus, linking the candidate to numerous, neural circuits, memory banks, sensors, mechanics and weaponry and devices as well as the hard points, effectively enmeshing the candidate into the all enclosing Suit and combining them temporarily into a single cyborg mech. Weaponry